Calling You
by pumpkinsparkyumin
Summary: [SEQUEL!]"Hannie... Bogoshipeoyo..."/"Wo ye hen xiang ni bao bei..." /"Hannie apakah kau tidak mau melanjutkan yang tadi, eum"/"Yang mana-aaahhhh..."/Yaoi/HanChul/ Dedicated to Heechul that finished his military xD #WelcomeBackHeenim! mind to RnR? :D
1. Chapter 1

Title : Calling You

Author : pumpkinsparkyumin (saranghaehyukkie)

Pair : Hanchul

Rate : T

Genre : Romance (Maybe)

Lenght : Drabble

Disclamer : Their own their self! But this story is Mine!

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo(s), Etc!

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Bash No Flame No Copas!

Enjoy J

.

.

.

.

29 agustus 2013

-At Military camp-

.

.

.

Tutttt... tutttttt... tutttt...

Klik!

"Wei..."

"Hannie~ Bogoshipeoyo~"

"Eh? Hee-Heenim?"

"Ne! Naya! Aishh jinjja... Masa suara kekasih sendiri tidak kenal, eoh? Menyebalkan!"

"Hehehe... Dui bu qi Heenim baby... Tapi tumben sekali menelfon, ada apa eum?"

"Hannie~ Besok kau jadi datang ke korea kan?"

"E-eh? Kenapa mendadak sekali?"

"Yakkk! Jangan bilang kalau kau lupa bahwa besok aku sudah bebas dari tugas wajib militer dan sudah boleh pulang?"

"Y-ye? Eumm... Hee baby... Wo... Nan..."

"Yakkkk! Dasar cina oleng menyebalkan!"

Klik!

Tutttt... tutttt... tutttttt...

"Chullie...?"

"..."

"Heenim baby...?"

"..."

"Hah~ sepertinya dia marah. Aigoo... Wo Ai Ni Heenim Baby~"

Klik!

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

P.s : *Naya = Ini aku / *Wei = halo(untuk sapaan dalam telefon seperti 'yeoboseyo') / *Dui bu qi = Aku minta maaf / *Wo = Nan = Aku / *Wo ai ni = Aku mencintaimu

Hai hai xD#plakk | Jangan bunuh saya /o\ *hehe | saya datang lagi dengan ff aneh nan gaje xD#plakk | saya tau ini singkat banget dan ga pantas di sebut ff xD hahaha| tiba-tiba aja kepikiran ama beoji dan meoni ku itu xD(re:hanchul) | ff ini ku persembahkan buat uri cinderella yang bakal pulang dan bebas dari wajib militer xD kyakya | welcome back Heenim xD uri cinderella xD

#Heeisback #WelcomebackHeenim #SpaceBigStarComeback #우주대스타컴백

사랑해요 김희철 (saranghae Kim hee Chul) \(^o^)/


	2. Chapter 2

Title : Calling You [Sequel]

Author : pumpkinsparkyumin (saranghaehyukkie)

Pair : Hanchul

Rate : T+

Genre : Romance, etc!

Lenght : Oneshoot

Disclaimer : Their own their self! But this story is Mine!

Warning : BL, Gaje, Typo(s), Etc!

Don't Like Don't Read!

No Bash No Flame No Copas!

Happy reading ^o^

.

.

.

.

30 Agustus 2013

-Sungdong Office-

.

.

.

.

"Chukkae Heechul-ssi..."

"Chukkae..."

"Chukkae..."

"Ne, Cheonmaneyo. Jeongmal kamsahamnida yoreobun..." Ujar heechul seraya membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Kim Heechul kini terlihat berjabat tangan dengan beberapa orang yang berada di miltary camp tempat ia bernaung selama 2 tahun menjalani wajib militer ini. Dan hari ini pada tanggal 30 agustus 2013 adalah hari dimana dia telah di bebas tugaskan dari wajib militer. Belum lagi Heechul juga mendapatkan award dari military campnya tersebut yaitu 'Good Service Award'.

Sedangkan diluar kantor sungdong atau military camp tersebut telah banyak wartawan yang telah menunggu kedatangan Heechul, sang Space Big Star. Heechul terlihat berjalan keluar dengan antusias dan membuat pose-pose lucu yang dirindukan para ELF seraya memperlihatkan sertifikat yang telah didapatnya dari menjalani wajib militer selama 2 tahun tersebut.

"Heechul-ah..."

"Jung Hoon Hyung..." Heechul segera berjalan ke arah managernya yang biasa di kenal dengan sebutan 'Prince Manager' tersebut yang bediri tak jauh darinya.

"Bogoshipeo Hyung..." Ujar Heechul seraya memeluk manager yang telah 2 tahun tak di temuinya itu, membuat Jung Hoon terkekeh dan membalas pelukan dan ucapan Heechul dengan kata 'nado'.

"Cha! Kita pulang. Kau mau pulang ke rumahmu dulu atau ke dorm dulu Heechul-ah?"

"Hemm... Ke dorm dulu saja Hyung. Aku mau meletakkan barang-barangku terlebih dahulu."

"Apakah kau tidak kesepian?" Tanya Jung Hoon kepada Heechul. Heechul menyerngit bingung. "Wae? Mengapa kau bertanya seperti itu Hyung?"

"Aniya, hanya saja di dorm pasti tidak ada para member kare -"

"Karena para member sedang ada jadwal di Japan. Geuromnyeo! Aku tahu itu Hyung. Karena itulah kenapa mereka hari ini tidak bisa datang." Heechul memotong perkataan managernya tersebut. "Semalam Eunhyukie memberitahuku, Hyung. Jangan khawatir, nan gwaenchana." Lanjut Heechul seraya memberikan senyuman kepada Prince managernya tersebut. "Hah~ baiklah... Kajja!" Ujar Jung Hoon seraya merangkul Heechul dan kemudian masuk ke dalam mobil.

~o0o~

Di dalam mobil, Heechul hanya diam seraya memainkan ponselnya. Dan mengupdate status pada instagramnya.

'Kimheenim : Universe big star's instagram. I will upload 100 pictures today!'

Kemudian tersenyum melihat balasan-balasan yang di berikan oleh para ELF yang sangat antusias dengan kembalinya dirinya. Serta Hastag-hastag seperti #WelcomeBackHeenim , #SpaceBigStarComeback, dll .

Setelah puas melihat antusias ELF tersebut, Heechul pun mengecek apakah ada message atau telefon dari Hannie-Nya , tapi hasilnya nihil. Padahal Heechul berharap bahwa kekasihnya akan rindu dengannya dan rela datang ke korea untuk menyambut kepulangannya dari wajib militer. Tapi kenyataan malah berkata sebaliknya. Huh! Menyebalkan! Batin Heechul sembari mempoutkan bibirnya lucu. Ternyata Heechul masih kesal dengan kejadian kemarin. Kekeke~

Jung Hoon yang sedang menyetir di sampingnya hanya menyeringai melihat raut sedih sekaligus kesal Heechul tanpa berkata apapun. Tunggu? menyeringai? Apakah tidak salah? Ah... sepertinya Prince manager kita yang satu ini sedang merencanakan sesuatu. Bersiaplah Kim Heechul... kekeke. Batin Jung Hoon.

"Cha! Kita sudah sampai. Turunlah Heechul-ah."

"E-eh? Sudah sampai?" ah, sepertinya cinderella kita yang satu ini sejak tadi melamun tentang kekesalannya kepada kekasihnya yang berdarah cina -Tan Hangeng- tersebut sehingga tidak sadar bahwa mereka telah sampai di depan gedung dorm SJ. "Ne. Turunlah Heechul-ah, jangan melamun terus." Ujar Jung Hoon seraya terkekeh pelan. "Yakkk! Siapa yang melamun eoh? Ck! Eh? Tapi kau tidak ikut turun Hyung?"

"Aniya... Hyung masih ada urusan di kantor SM."

"Hufft~ Ne baiklah... Hati-hati di jalan Hyung. Annyeong~" Ujar Heechul mengambil barang-barangnya kemudian turun dari mobil sembari melambaikan tangan kepada managernya. "Annyeong~"

Heechul pun segera masuk ke dalam gedung apartemen tersebut. Kemudian masuk ke dalam lift dan memencet angka 12.

Ting!

Lift pun sampai pada lantai 12. Heechul kemudian berjalan berjalan menuju apartemen mereka.

Cklek!

Hanya keadaan gelap yang ia dapati saat membuka pintu dorm yang telah 2 tahun di tinggalkan olehnya. Tentu saja gelap, karena para member sedang tidak berada di korea, batin Heechul.

Klik!

Cahaya lampu pun menyinari seluruh ruangan tersebut. "Hah~ Sungguh melelahkan..." Heechul pun langsung berjalan ke arah sofa kemudian merebahkan diri di atas sofa tersebut seraya memejamkan matanya.

"Haus..." Heechul berdiri kemudian berjalan ke arah dapur, membuka kulkas dan menuangkan air dingin ke dalam gelas yang entah kapan diambilnya.

"Heechul-ah..."

Deg!

Tiba-tiba saja sepasang tangan melingkar di pinggang ramping Heechul, yang membuat kegiatan minumnya tersebut terhenti. Dan Heechul tahu jelas siapa pemilik suara dan sepasang tangan yang kini melingkar indah di pinggang rampingnya tersebut. Tanpa aba-aba, Heechul menyikut perut sang namja yang memeluk Heechul dari belakang tersebut, membuat namja tersebut merintih kesakitan.

"Untuk apa kau ke sini eoh? Bukankah kau sudah melupakanku? Bukankah kau sudah tak peduli dengan apa yang terjadi padaku dan apa yang aku lakukan?" Ujar Heechul ketus dengan mata yang telah tergenang air yang siap jatuh kapan saja. "Bahkan.. hikss.. suaraku pun.. kau sudah.. hikss... tak mengenalinya.. hikss..." Jatuh! Air mata yang sedari tadi di tahannya telah jatuh, dan hanya satu orang yang dapat membuatnya menjadi selemah ini.

Namja yang tadi hanya diam mendengar kata-kata Heechul, kini berjalan mendekat dan segera membawa Heechul ke dalam pelukannya. Ia tak sanggup melihat namja cantiknya tersebut menangis di hadapannya apalagi karena dirinya. Sungguh hatinya terasa sangat sakit kala melihat namja cantiknya tersebut menangis.

Heechul yang dipeluk oleh namja tersebut justru semakin terisak kemudian membalas pelukan dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang namja yang sangat dirindukannya tersebut. "Mianhae Heechul-ah.. Mianhae..." Ujar namja tersebut seraya mengusap punggung Heechul yang berada dipelukannya agar lebih tenang.

Setelah merasa tenang, Heechul pun melepaskan pelukannya dan beralih menatap namja yang berada dihadapannya itu. 'Aishh! Kenapa dia semakin tampan saja. Ck!' batin Heechul tak lupa rona merah yang muncul di kedua pipinya. "Hannie-ah~ Bogoshipeo..." Ujar Heechul manja dan kembali memeluk dan membenamkan wajahnya di dada bidang namja tampannya tersebut. Yup! Namja tampan yang dapat membuatnya menjadi selemah ini hanya ada satu orang, Tan Hangeng.

Hangeng hanya terkekeh melihat tingkah menggemaskan kekasihnya tersebut. Kekasih? Tentu saja. Selama ini mereka masih saling berhubungan meski tak sesering dulu saat mereka masih berada dalam group yang sama. "Wo ye hen xiang ni bao bei~" Ujar Hangeng memeluk erat namja cantik yang sangat dirindukannya tersebut. Heechul yang tak mengerti dengan apa yang dikatakan Hangeng hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya bingung kemudian medongkakkan kepalanya untuk menatap Hangeng. "Yakkk! Apa yang kau katakan eoh? Ishh! Kau kan tahu bahwa bahasa mandarinku begitu buruk."

"Hehehe... artinya, nado bogoshipeo chagiya~"

BLUSH!

"Ish! Pabbo." Ujar Heechul memukul pelan dada bidang Hangeng dan kembali membenamkan kepalanya di dada bidang Hangeng guna menutupi rona merah diwajahnya yang tiba-tiba muncul. Hangeng tersenyum tipis dan membelai surai halus Heechul yang berada di dalam pelukannya. Kini hanya keheningan yang tercipta karena keduanya yang masih betah dalam posisi yang menurut mereka nyaman. "Euum..." hingga Heechul yang bergumam kecil dalam pelukan Hangeng memecah keheningan tersebut.

"Waeyo baby?" tanya Hangeng menatap Heechul yang telah melepaskan pelukannya. "Hannie~ Poppo~" Ujar Heechul manja seraya meletakkan jari telunjuknya dibibir sexynya. Membuat Hangeng hanya bisa mematung tak berkedip melihat pose Heechul yang sangat menggoda dan sexy dimatanya. "Yakkk! Cina oleng! Kenapa malah melamun eoh? Kalau tidak mau ya sudah. Huh!" Ujar Heechul ketus lalu membalikkan badannya berniat berjalan menjauhi Hangeng. Teriakan tersebut sukses membawa Hangeng tersadar dari lamunannya. Dengan sigap Hangeng pun menahan pergelangan tangan Heechul.

GREB!

CHUP!

Kedua bibir mereka pun bertemu. Hangeng perlahan memanggut lembut bibir Heechul. Di hisap serta dilumatnya bibir Heechul yang terasa sangat manis pada indra pengecapnya. Refleks kedua tangan Heechul pun melingkar dileher Hangeng dan semakin menekan tengkuk Hangeng agar tak melepaskan ciuman mereka.

"Eunghhh... eummm..." desahan tertahan dari bibir Heechul pun lolos saat lidah Hangeng dengan lihai mengeksplorasi goa hangat di dalam mulutnya. Kemudian dijilat serta dikulumnya bibir bagian atas dan bagian Heechul secara bergantian. Dua puluh menit telah berlalu dan tak ada tanda-tanda keduanya akan melepaskan panggutan panas tersebut. Hingga kebutuhan oksigenlah yang membuat keduanya mau tak mau melepaskan panggutan tersebut.

Setelah mendapatkan oksigen yang cukup, Hangeng kembali meraup bibir Heechul. kemudian ciuman tersebut turun ke leher mulus milik Heechu. "Yakk! Geumanhae!" Naas bagi Hangeng. Ternyata niatnya ingin melanjutkan kegiatan mereka ke yang lebih panas harus berakhir karena teriakan sang cinderella. "Wae? Kenapa di hentikan baby? Aku sudah sangat merindukanmu~" ujar Hangeng sedikit merengek dan keheranan. "Aishh, aku tak mau kalau sampai tidak bisa berjalan dengan benar hari ini. Dan lagi, aku sudah berjanji kepada para ELF bahwa aku akan mengupload banyak foto untuk mengobati rasa rindu mereka padaku." Ujar Heechul melipat kedua tangannya didada tak lupa dengan bibir yang mengerucut itu.

"Hemm.. arraseo... Saranghae, baby~ Nae Princess Kim Heechul" ujar Hangeng kemudian mengecup bibir Heechul sekilas. "Nado saranghae, nae China Prince" Ujar Heechul kemudian kembali memeluk Hangeng.

.

.

.

.

.

Epilog

HanChul kini tengah bersantai di ruang tengah sofa dorm, dengan posisi Hangeng yang tengah duduk bersadar di sofa seraya mengelus surai lembut Heechul yang kini tengah berbaring dipahanya. "Hannie~" panggil Heechul seraya memainkan ujung baju hangeng yang berada dihadapannya. "Eum, wae baby?" jawab Hangeng masih dengan kegiatannya membelai rambut Heechul. "Kau belum menjawab pertanyaanku..." Ujar Heechul mempoutkan bibirnya lucu, membuat Hangeng mengecup sekilas bibir kekasihnya tersebut. "Yang mana eoh?"

"Ishh! Dasar pelupa! Kenapa kau bisa ada di sini? Bukankah kemarin ditelefon kau bilang tak bisa datang ke korea?"

"Eh? Kapan aku bilang tidak bisa ke korea eoh?" jawab Hangeng membuat Heechul merengut mendengarnya. "Bukankah kau lupa bahwa hari ini aku sudah dibebas tugaskan dari wajib militer? Lagian kemarin saat aku melefonmu, itu sudah tengah malam. Jadi tak mungkin kau datang ke sini tadi pagi."

"Aniyo~ aku tidak lupa baby... lagian siapa yang bilang bahwa aku datang tadi pagi eoh? Aku sudah berada di korea dari kemarin pagi baby~" ujar Hangeng seraya mencubit kecil pipi Heechul. "Mwo? Bagaimana bisa? Dan, eoh... bagaimana bisa kau masuk ke dorm eoh?" tanya Heechul heran. "Hahaha... Tentu saja bisa baby~ aku tak mungkin lupa dengan hari kepulanganmu, karena itu aku sengaja datang lebih awal. Dan soal dorm, aku meminta tolong pada Jung Hoon Hyung karena aku ingin memberimu kejutan baby~."

Mendengar jawaban dari Hangeng, sontak membuat Heechul terdiam. Hangeng yang menyadari Heechul terdiam hanya bisa mengerutkan dahinya. "Waeyo Baby? K-kau marah kah?" Jawab Hangeng ragu. Tak ada tanggapan dari Heechul, namja manis tersebut hanya diam kemuadian beranjak dari posisinya. Dan tanpa sepatah katapun yang keluar dari bibir namja cantik tersebut, tiba-tiba saja Heechul memposisikan badannya di atas paha Hangeng kemudian menangkup pipi Hangeng lalu mengecup bibirnya sekilas membuat sang namja tampan hanya bisa terdiam mencerna apa yang baru saja dilakukan oleh namja cantiknya tersbut.

"Hannie~ Mianhae..." Hangeng pun tersadar dari lamunannya kemudian tersenyum kepada namja cantik yang kini berada di pangkuannya. "Gwaenchana baby~" ujar Hangeng kembali tersenyum lembut seraya membelai pipi Heechul membuat Heechul memejamkan matanya merasakan setuhan dari namjachingunya. "Hannie~ apakah kau tidak mau melanjutkan yang tadi, eum" ujar Heechul seduktif seraya memainkan jari-jarinya di dada bidang Hangeng. "Yang mana-aaahhhh..." ucapan Hangeng terpotong dengan desahan karena Heechul yang berada dalam pangkuannya dengan sengaja menggesekkan milik mereka.

"Sepertinya kau sudah mengerti, eum? Bagaimana kalau dikamar eoh?" Tanya Heechul seduktif seraya menjilat telinga Hangeng, membuat empunya telinga menggelinjang ke enakan. "As your wish baby..." Ujar Hangeng menyeringai kemudian menggendong Heechul yang berada di dalam pelukannya ke dalam kamar untuk melanjutkan aktivitas mereka yang tertunda.

.

.

.

.

.

.

FIN

Annyeong xDD#Bow _ Vie balik nie -panggil aja vie biar lbi akrab xD hehe- bawa sequel Calling You xD _ saya tau yang kemarin itu pendek abizzz xD Nyadar# plakk# mknya saya buatin sequel ny xD buat yang minta juga :D hehe _ meski uda telatttttt bget, pdhl sbelumnya emank udah di ketik slsai, tpi bru smpat publish hri ini xD hehe

Big thanks for :

Yurako Koizumi - Taeminho597 - hatakehanahungry - sha - hani

Yang uda mw baca n riview di drabble super singkat ku ituxD haha#poppo satu2#

Last, Mind to gimme riview? *o*


End file.
